


Frail State of Mind

by EverythingisEvil



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: Cults, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Luchasaurus and Jungle Boy are mentioned, Masks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21916654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingisEvil/pseuds/EverythingisEvil
Summary: Might stop you being miserableNah, I'm alright, nah trust I'm fine
Kudos: 13





	Frail State of Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Title and lyrics are from the 1975's Frail State of Mind 
> 
> I wouldn't say no to this happening haha just kidding... unless 👀👀👀👀👀👀👀

Marko was puzzled at how the Dark Order managed to get a position in AEW. It confused him greatly as it was pretty clear to him the moment he saw the Dark Order that they were some sort of cult. At first he just stayed away but after Jurassic Express and the Dark Order interacted Evil Uno, Stu Grayson and the creepers focused their attention on him. 

  
He didn’t notice it at first but after the whole mask offering situation, creepers started to appear around him. They were usually pretty far away. No more than one standing in the backstage area, just watching him. They would never approach, even when he walked past them they did nothing.  
  
One time, before a show he was sat in an empty seat watching Jungle Boy warm up in the ring when he felt like he was being watched. He looked towards the commentary position and spotted Stu Grayson himself standing next to the commentary table, blankly staring at him with his dark eyes. He had frozen in place with fear, Stu however just smiled. Marko turned to see if anybody else was around to see this. Finding himself alone he spun back around to see Stu had disappeared. When asking Jungle Boy about it later, his friend told him he had nothing to worry about and that they were just being weird as always.  
  
Two weeks after the Stu Grayson event, the stalking managed to escalate. Marko was heading to catering, walking down a quiet hallway when he heard it. Muffled voices came from a unassuming closed door. Marko paused, listening in to see if he recognised anybody involved. He wasn’t a very nosy person but he found it strange to have a conversation in a equipment room. With a click the door opened, revealing a sight to behold.  
  
Evil Uno sat upon his throne of creepers. Stu Grayson stood in front of him, his back to Marko. Their conversation died down as Stu turned around. His beady gaze laying upon Marko’s awkward figure. Uno leant to the side, the moment he saw Marko the mask he was wearing moved to show a bright white smile.  
  
“Marko, what are you doing here?” Evil Uno asked cheerily.  
With a wave of his hand Stu stepped out of the way and next to Uno.  
Marko shifted to and fro and replied, somewhat terrified “I could hear voices coming from in here, I’m sorry for interrupting you guys. I’ll leave now.”  
Marko was just about to step out when Stu raced towards him, grabbing Marko firmly by the arm and dragging him back towards them.  
Closing the door with a bang.  
  
“Stu! Don’t do that without his permission!” Evil Uno roused like an owner disciplining a bad dog.  
Stu mumbled a quiet apology before returning to his former spot. The masked man’s eerie eyes focused on Marko.  
“I'm sorry about him, he gets a little excited sometimes. Anyways... Marko. Something you may not know about me is that I’m a very determined person. When I want something, I will get it. No matter what it takes.” Evil Uno paused, Marko feeling his skin crawl as he stood in that equipment room. “My latest project has been an interesting one. I know you've seen the ads, my creepers and Stu himself hanging around. My flyers that have recently appeared around.” Evil Uno stood up, the masked individuals that were once under him scattered.

Marko then noticed Stu had something in his hands that he passed to Evil Uno carefully. Marko witnessed anxiously as Uno approached him, the object in his hands. He couldn’t make the item out properly due to the limited lighting but it was dark and made of a cloth-like material. Marko backed up, wincing when his back connected with the door behind him.

Evil Uno just smiled, a lazy curl of the lips. “Marko, I think you would make a perfect addition to our family. I've seen the way people talk about you, I imagine it frustrates you as much as it does myself. However, if you joined us, all of that would go away as you would be accepted.” Evil Uno then held out the material.  
The light hit it to reveal a mask. The same mask he was offered the first time.  
  
Marko stared at the item, fear coursing through him. His body shook and he looked up at Uno, then at Stu. “No, I can deal with the criticism. I don’t need some cult to help me. I have my family and it’s Luchasaurus and Jungle Boy. They accept me and I accept them.” Marko's voice wavered however there was an air of certainty around it. 

Evil Uno sighed, and placed the mask in Marko’s hands. He instinctively curled his fingers around the material. Uno clapped twice and him along with Stu and all the creepers left silently.  
  


Marko noticed his knees were still shaking. He forced them to calm down with a deep inhale and exhale. He looked down, realising the mask was still in his possession. Marko went to drop the mask on the ground, to stomp on it when he heard it.

Whispering.

Listening in closer he recognised it to be Uno’s voice. Marko couldn’t make out what he was saying as it was too quiet and rushed. It dawned on him swiftly, the voice was coming from the mask. Marko leant in, pressing his ear against the material.  
"What the hell?" Marko mumbled. "I should show this to Luchasaurus and Jungle Boy, maybe we can get to the bottom of this whole Dark Order situation!" The man exclaimed to himself. He shoved the mask in his jacket pocket and left the equipment room quickly, racing down the hall. The suggestive whispers of the mask following him closely behind. 


End file.
